I Love You Right
by Shroomas
Summary: Hanschen - although he never admits it - Loves Ernst with all his heart. How better to show it than with a surprise filled Valentines day. Deaf!Ernst and Hearing!Hanschen, kushy fluff


Something tickled Ernst's nose and he bought a sleepy hand up to rub it away. _It's nothing_ , he thought, and rolled over onto his side, letting out a sigh before attempting to fall back into his sleep. The warmth of the sun was cut off from his back, and he opened his eyes to find out what was blocking the pleasant feeling.  
"Finally. Good morning, Ernst" He saw the hands move and sat up.  
"Hansi...why are you waking me up early?" He rubbed his eyes and stretched himself out before realising why Hanschen has an even more smug look than usual. Dozens of rose petals were scattered across the bed. Next to him lay a perfect cooked breakfast just how he liked it - no mushrooms and extra tomato.  
"Couldn't let your breakfast go cold now, could we? And it's not that early. Its 10:30" He stepped forwards, kneeling onto the bed and crawling on top of the deaf boy, bringing his lips gently to his own in a loving kiss that sent butterflies around Ernst's stomach just like the first time.  
"Now, come on and eat. We've got a long day ahead of us"

Hanschen refused to tell his boyfriend where they were going. It was valentine's day after all, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. The best thing about being as stubborn as he was was that he could never break, no matter how much Ernst teased him, begged him or even kissed him.  
"You'll see" He signed. "Just wait. Get dressed, we've got half an hour 'till we need to go." He grinned, pulling Ernst up from under his armpits and pushing him towards the closet.

Forty-five minutes later, they were sat on the subway heading up to Ernst's favourite area - Broadway. The last time they were here was for Ernst's Birthday to see Fun Home - and Hanschen may have shed a tear as his boyfriend was sobbing into his shoulder, but of course, Ernst didn't see it so it never happened. The train juddered to a halt and they got off together, hand in hand, just like many other couples were that same day.

"Will you tell me now?" Hanschen stared ahead, pretending to have not seen what the boy said.  
"Hansi!" Ernst growled playfully and the blonde quickly turned him around and captured his lips, right in the centre of Times Square. Ernst felt the vibrations of the crowds and bustle around him suddenly disappear, everything he could feel was concentrated on Hanschen, his warm hands, his soft lips, his glossy hair. The kiss didn't last five seconds, but it felt like a lifetime, just like their first time. It was like a cheesy romantic movie - a kiss in Times Square, but both boys secretly found it especially magical. Hanschen hated to pull away but he didn't want to keep the secret any longer - Ernst might actually burst if he did.  
"We're nearly there." He smirked

Not five minutes later, Ernst finally clicked. He stopped in his tracks and gasped.  
"You haven't, have you?" He couldn't believe it.  
"I'm surprised you didn't guess earlier. You've been harping on about it for months" Ernst turned to face Hanschen, pulling him into the tightest hug that he was capable of.  
"I love you so much"  
"And so you should"

They found a small cafe to get a bite to eat before heading back to the theatre. Ernst still couldn't believe that Hanschen had actually gotten tickets to Hamilton - he must've planned it months before to get the tickets in advance. He grabbed his hot chocolate and followed his boyfriend out of the cafe.  
"An hour till showtime, Ernst" he grinned, holding out his arm for the smaller boy to grab onto. Ernst had the biggest grin on his face. he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend, he didn't deserve him at all. In the lobby, Ernst grabbed multiple playbills and bought every piece of merchandise on sale. Hanschen just laughed at him as he struggled to carry it.  
"Let me take it. You can't tell me how much you love me otherwise" The brunette made a playfully angry face and pecked Hanschen on the cheek before handing his prized possessions over. The doors opened, and the two walked into the circle hand in hand.

The show finished and Ernst was practically vibrating with nostalgia. He was still going on about the show on the subway home. Anyone else would have found it annoying, but Hanschen couldn't help but smile at Ernst's enthusiasm. As they got out of the station and into their apartment, he was still glowing with excitement from the day. He unlocked the door and stepped in, freezing on the spot.  
"Too much?" Hanschen signed, pushing past Ernst.  
"No...Hanschen...how?" The taller boy grinned and tapped his nose before leading Ernst in and pulling out a chair. Hanschen's trick was that he'd given Wendla and Ilse the keys to their apartment and asked them to make it "look nice". And they had highly succeeded. The living space had been cleared out to have a table for two set out with candles _everywhere._ Fairy lights rimmed the room, and with the light off, it looked beautiful.  
"There is only one person I'd put this much effort into anything for. Apart from myself. But you are the best thing to happen to me, and I know i should say it more than I do" He blushed slightly, thank god the lights were low. "I know it's not much, I know you don't like going out to crowded restaurants but.." and before he could finish, Ernst's hands were on the back of his head yet again, pulling his lips down to his own.  
"Hanschen Rilow" he signed. "you cease to amaze me" Hanschen just stared at his Boyfriend and smiled, tenderly brushing the hair off of Ernst's forehead to plant a light and soft kiss to his forehead before pulling him into his chest.  
"I love you, Ernst." Even though he couldn't hear, Ernst felt the vibrations from Hanschen's chest and knew exactly what he was saying.


End file.
